


Test Drive

by GrowlingPeanut



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AU where the twins are vault hunters, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, it starts out mildly angsty but then the smut kicks in, mentions of the other sirens, these idiots are fucking in the back of a bandit technical, unprotected sex, vault hunter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowlingPeanut/pseuds/GrowlingPeanut
Summary: Ever since the Calypso Twins have joined the rest of the Vault Hunters, they've received mixed reactions. Gaige, however, had her sights set on Troy ever since he walked in the door, determined to build him a new mechanical arm. And, well, if it turns out that things between them go in a different direction, who are either of them to complain? Besides, that new arm needs...testing.





	1. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyreen watches Gaige finalize her brother's new arm and voices her concerns about fitting in to Maya.

“He’ll be fine, Tyreen.“ Maya’s voice was soft beside her. "He’s in good hands.”

She just nodded, not looking away from where Troy and Gaige were working. She knew she’d been staring, but she couldn’t help it. The last time she’d seen Troy without his arm was when he’d lost it. It had gone through various repairs since then, but had never fully come off. The past few days had been unsettling; his limbless, bandaged shoulder reminded her of darker times.

“I mean it,” Maya pressed.

Tyreen sighed. “I know.” Despite her assurance, she still worried. Troy had always been under _her_ care, she alone knew him better than anyone else, and now that they were surrounded by the very people they’d been trying to… But nothing had happened yet, and Gaige’s intentions were clearly benevolent. Still, it was hard to shake the feeling.

“I can make some adjustments after we get it hooked up if I have to, but I think it’s all good to go…”

Tyreen watched Gaige fiddling with the shiny new prosthetic arm on the table in front of her. From the minute the twins had shown up at the Vault Hunters’ door, the young mechanic had been fixated on building Troy a new arm. She’d promised it would be “stronger, sleeker, and sexier.” He’d just laughed and told her to go wild.

It hadn’t taken much. A few calls to Rhys for a shipment of materials from Atlas, a week of work, and there it was. Matte black with silver accents. Red lights glimmered in the seams, a callback to the aesthetic of the original arm.

Troy’s expression had ‘love’ written all over it, but Tyreen wasn’t sure whether it was directed at the _arm_ …or at Gaige herself.

“…the hand is smaller and it’s got thirty different articulation points, so you should be able to pick things up easier now.”

“Including the sword, right?”

Troy’s teasing tone prompted a scoff. “I promised, didn’t I?”

“Hey, um…” Tyreen finally turned her attention to Maya. “Thanks, by the way. For what you did for Troy. He already looks…healthier.”

Maya shrugged, a soft smile on her lips. “Don’t mention it. Four sirens are better than one. No offense.”

“None taken,” Tyreen assured, though she felt a momentary surge of regret. How could she have been so selfish, taking the path she’d chosen when there were others just like her, ready and willing to help…? _Circumstances_ , she reminded herself. She was here now, that’s what mattered. “You know, if Lilith doesn’t wanna…” Tyreen gestured vaguely. “… _contribute_ next time, she doesn’t have to.”

Maya snickered. “She was about ready to wring your neck when you showed up. You’d better thank Amara for holding her back.”

“I don’t blame her,” Tyreen admitted. “I’d hold a grudge too.”

“She’ll come around.” Maya flipped to the next page of her book. “Just give her some time.”

Tyreen stayed silent. _How much time?_


	2. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy finds Gaige, wanting to test out his new arm with a friendly competition.

Troy flexed the fingers on his new hand, mesmerized. Gaige was right, the range of motion was _amazing_. So much better than the old one. And it looked… _professional_. No more mismatched parts, cobbled from derelict vehicles, inert bots, broken vending machines. It’d come as a bit of a shock, honestly, feeling how _light_ it was. He was so used to compensating for the extra weight and length of his old arm, but this one was…

He turned it from side to side, admiring the lines, the lights. Sleeker and sexier for sure. There was some lingering soreness in his shoulder from the reconnection, but it would fade. And the tradeoff was _more_ worth it.

He was impatient, though. He wanted to _use_ it.

He wasn’t sure what compelled him, but he found himself standing outside the doorway of the common room. Gaige sat at one of the tables, fiddling with what looked like a circuit board. He knocked on the wall. The redheaded mechanic looked up, her expression immediately morphing into a bright grin as she brushed the hair out of her eyes. Something in the pit of Troy’s stomach fluttered.

“Hey, what’s up? You need something fixed on the, uh…” She slid to her feet, motioning toward his arm.

He shook his head. “Nah, it’s good. But…if you’re not busy…” He rubbed the back of his neck. _Why did he feel so warm?_ “I kinda…wanted to try it out?”

“Aaaand…you’re asking if I wanna come with?”

“You _are_ the lead engineer on this whole project,” he teased. “Gotta have you around if somethin’ goes sideways.”

“Right, right…” She hooked her fingers into her belt loops, eyes gleaming with mischief. “So…what'cha thinkin’?”

He couldn’t help the slanted smile that crossed his lips. “Runner racing? Rakk sniping?”

“…how ‘bout both?” She gathered up her tools from the table and slipped them into her belt. “Whoever wins the race _and_ brings down the most rakks gets first pick of the loot from the next mission.”

“Sure. _But_ …” He raised an eyebrow, leveling an accusatory finger at her. “You’re not allowed to use Deathtrap.”

She shrugged, nonplussed. “Fair. You’ll still lose.”

He could only chuckle and shake his head as she brushed past him on the way out. God _damn_ , he liked this girl.

********************

“I _got_ that one!”

“No, you _winged_ it. _I_ brought it down.” Gaige tossed her gun into the flatbed of the technical and clambered up after it. “You just gotta admit that you lost, dude.”

Troy heaved an exaggerated sigh, following her. They wouldn’t have even _needed_ this technical if they hadn’t driven both of their runners into _literal_ flames… Somehow, he’d still lost the race. He blamed it on adjusting to the new arm.

“It’s only fair,” Gaige continued, turning a smug grin toward Troy. “You’re still the newbie around here.”

He snorted. “Hardly.”

“Eh...new enough. Don’t get cocky.”

“Me?” He pressed a hand to his chest in mock offense. “Never…”

An incredulous laugh was her only response before a comfortable silence settled between them. Troy settled back against the railing of the technical’s bed. A lazy breeze ruffled his hair. He didn’t bother to brush it out of his eyes. Pandora was a shithole, but it had its moments. Quiet desert nights counted as some of them. 

“I don’t hate you guys, you know.”

He glanced at her. Her head was back, her eyes were closed. “I figured. Kinda surprising, given we tried to _murder_ all of you, but…”

“Well, yeah, I totally get where the other guys are coming from. But I still don’t hate you.” A strange smile formed on her lips; it was almost sad. “Maybe I’m just naive.”

Troy stayed quiet, running his tongue across the backs of his teeth. This had never been his strong point, the whole...empathy thing. That was Tyreen's arena. Made sense, given that he'd needed a hell of a lot of comforting throughout his life, between the sickness and...everything else. “Naive or not, I appreciate the good faith. Even if I don’t deserve it.”

“I’m not here to judge, dude. I learned that lesson. None of us are perfect people. Hell, half of us aren’t even _good_ people.”

“Which one am I?”

She finally turned to study him, green eyes soft but contemplating. “Honestly? Not sure yet.”

“So the whole ‘trying to kill you’ thing doesn’t automatically land me in the ‘bad’ category?”

She didn’t say anything to that and Troy felt a brief twinge of worry that he’d somehow crossed a line. It was true, he felt out of place here. Subconsciously, his fight or flight response was still trying to convince him that it was all a trap. But...he’d been in a trap before and this didn’t feel like one, no matter how strange it was. 

Gaige’s voice startled him, even though it was barely above a whisper. “We'll worry about it later.” And then she was moving. Sliding into his lap, straddling his hips, cradling his jaw in her hands. “You wanna use that arm?” Her lips were mere inches from his own. “Use it on me.”


	3. A New Kind of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out they might be more than friends. Who knew?

He didn’t have to be told twice. His hands swept up her legs as their lips met, roaming over her hips, looking for the buckle of her toolbelt. She just laughed her encouragement into his mouth and kissed him harder. All his instincts came flooding back in a rush. Coupled with the onslaught of arousal, it was a dizzying mixture. He could feel Gaige grinning through the kiss when his hands fumbled at the waistband of her pants.

“…need help…?”

His answer was a low growl and a quick bite against her jawline. She responded with a small, satisfied sound, rising to her knees, diving straight back into the kiss. He could barely concentrate with her body pressed against his and her hair escaping from her ponytail and falling into his face. She was soft and warm and…God, he hadn’t realized how long it’d been since—

“… _Troyyyy_ …” She pulled back with an exasperated groan, bouncing a little above him. “ _C’mon_ …”

He’d never imagined an impatient complaint could be the hottest thing he’d ever hear, but… Gaige yelped as he pushed her over, onto her back. “Careful what you wish for…”

She rolled her eyes, recovering from the quick shift of position. “Awful lotta talk for someone who hasn’t done sh— _oh!_ ”

With a few quick tugs, Troy had her pants down around her knees. He smirked. “Sorry, what?”

Her mirrored expression was just as confident and twice as wicked. “What'cha waitin’ for, big boy?”

That did it. He pressed the heel of his left hand against the crotch of her panties, grinning at the sharp breath she took in response. If she wanted to play this game, then goddamn it, he’d play. His right hand worked its way under her shirt, pushing it higher and higher as he trailed his fingertips across her skin. “You wanted something more like… _this?_ ” Without abandoning the attention he was giving with his left hand, he leaned over and dragged his tongue in a long, slow line up her stomach. She was squirming by the time he reached the dip between her breasts and he sucked at the spot for a minute before pulling back with a lazy smile. “Yeah?”

“Wh…what else does that tongue do?” Her quip came out a little too breathless to convey the confidence that the words suggested.

Troy raised an eyebrow, sliding a finger under the inside seam of her panties. “You wanna find out?”

The look she gave him could have murdered a lesser man. “Get the _fuck_ down there, Calypso.”

“Oh, bossy…”

“You got no idea,” she muttered.

He just laughed and settled himself between her thighs, leaving gentle bites on her hipbones, working his way down. He was determined to make this last as long as possible; she was unbelievably hot when she was desperate. Knowing what it would do to her, he moved even lower, licking over the damp patch between her legs. He was right.

She _howled_. “ _Shit—!_ ”

He saw her hands clench in his peripheral vision and couldn’t help the low laugh that left his throat. “You like that?”

“I swear to God, if you don’t—”

He closed his teeth around a mouthful of fabric and _pulled_. Her indignant threat cut off abruptly, replaced by a very audible _rrriiiip_.

“…did you just _tear those off?!_ With your _teeth—?!_ ”

He answered with a feral grin and tossed the mangled cloth aside.

“Holy _fuck—_ ”

He didn’t waste any more time. She was so _warm_ and _wet_ on his tongue and he found he didn’t have to do much to get her riled up. Less than a minute into it, her fingers were already tangled tight in his hair, _pulling_ whenever he did something she liked. He’d swipe his tongue around her walls and she’d pull. He’d lick into the soft pink folds and she’d tug. He’d suck on her clit, she’d _yank_. She was shrieking broken, breathless attempts at his name, _trembling_ underneath him. It drove him wild.

She came with a surprisingly soft whimper, her hands gripping his hair with near-painful ferocity before going limp. He coaxed her through the last of it, his lips never leaving her skin. Only when she fully relaxed did he bother to push himself back up over her and lean in for a sloppy kiss.

She hummed into his mouth, tracing lazy fingers over his jawline, down his neck. He was caught off guard when she grabbed one of his collars and shoved him aside, rolling in the opposite direction. The moment of hesitation made him vulnerable. She pushed him over, pinning him with her legs.

A downright devious smile curved over her lips. “You’re good…but I don’t go down that easy.” With one hand still at his throat, she went for his belt, unbuckling it with a baffling amount of skill. “So now it’s _my_ turn.”

Troy wasn’t even mad. This was hot.

“Wonder how long you can last,” she mused, toying with the zipper of his pants.

“Get started and find out,” he countered.

She narrowed her eyes, her faint smirk growing dangerous. Everything that followed happened almost too fast for his arousal-fogged brain to keep up with. A rush of cold air, and then _warmth_ because she was _right over him_ , and then an enveloping slick heat.

She whispered a curse as she sank down onto him. “ _Fuck_ , Troy…”

He wanted to say something witty, but he was blanking on anything besides the feeling of being inside her. It’d _really_ been too long since he’d gotten laid. His hands found her hips, holding her steady as she started an easy rhythm—not that she was going anywhere, not with a hand still pressed against his neck. He _wasn’t_ going to last long, he could tell. Not for any lack of trying, but…

She rocked above him, rolling and twisting her hips, panting out soft curses. He just focused on her face, using every scrap of willpower to maintain his self-control. He could feel himself getting close; his whole body was warm and tense and desperate.

“Hh— _fuck_ …” She picked up the pace and leaned forward, catching his lips in a quick, messy kiss. Her unoccupied hand braced against his chest, the one around his throat tightened.

It was a losing battle. His restraint was crumbling quickly; thrusts became involuntarily sharper, shallower.

“ _Goddamn_ it, Troy,” she hissed, although it didn’t sound threatening when she was trying to catch her breath between every two words. “…just—give me—another minute— _shit!_ ”

He couldn’t help it. He released with a hitched moan, spilling into her, digging his fingertips into her hips. She didn’t stop moving, didn’t break the rhythm, and just as the sensation was starting to get uncomfortable, she followed, clenching around him.

Neither of them spoke until they could think again. Gaige was the first to move, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him into a rough kiss. He was a warm, grinning mess by the time their lips parted. She looked amazing, with her flushed freckled cheeks, red lips, unkempt hair—

“I still get the loot,” she breathed.

Troy could only lick his lips, nod, and wonder what new kind of trouble he’d just gotten himself into.


End file.
